Untitled AreKan 1
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: This is a game. Guess the title and win! :3


A/N: Let's play a fanfic game folks~ The one who can guess the title of this story will get a fanfic commish or prize -whichever the winner wants- from meee~ 8D Sorry if this is not HQ or really good... I'm not currently serious XD Hope you like this~

Genre: Angst, a bit of Humor, Romance

Pairing: AreKan

Warning: Lime and sudden change of atmosphere

Rating: M

* * *

There are things that can be considered inevitable. Like the stupid excursion...out of town party for Timothy who just passed the FIRST GRADING EXAM. Really, everyone just had to have an excuse to party.

Or so Kanda thinks.

He swore the idiots -except for the girls- crossed their fucking fingers behind their back as they promised to behave and not do anything stupid while they're on the trip. It was tragic. Very tragic for him. Well for one, he has to put up with their antics. Not that Tyki and Miranda doesn't. They're the eldest in the group that had to play the 'Daddy and Mommy' role but no one.

Fucking.

Listens.

He was tired of it all. Add to his dismay that everyone was nagging him to jump off the damn falls. He knew that there is a reasonable reason that he never goes near any deep waters. Even the fucking swimming pool. Until some smartass idiot just had to push him off the falls.

THE.

HORRIBLY.

HIGH.

**FALLS**.

It was a harmless gesture for everyone because they thought Kanda could handle himself. Well, talk about bad luck bitch.

Lo and behold!

Kanda...cannot **swim**.

And he desperately tried to gasp for air. He moved his arms around trying not to sink. It was humiliating, but he has no choice. Between pride and living, it was hard to choose. Pride sounds like a better option. Just as he was about to give in, someone jumped in the water and SAVED him. That blur of white...he recognized. When they reached the rocks, he coughed out the water in his system.

He wanted to ask why.

Okay, let's go back to the basics. Kanda hates Allen. And everyone knows that if Kanda waves the 'hate' flag, Allen will throw back a 'hate' flag as well. As supposed to go.

It was his biggest lie.

But he just had to push away the moyashi. He hates the nice aura, he hates it when he fucking smiles, he hates the way no matter what insult he throw, the moyashi stands up against him as if he could dominate the raven. Always.

Just the way he secretly _desired_ it.

What he absolutely hates the most? His poker face. Heck, he doesn't even know why the hell is he putting up that shit for. Never in the entirety of his everyday life he had seen the moyashi smile genuinely.

Or does he have to hide something so bad?

Those gray depths can never lie or hide the truth. He knows. And there the stupid moyashi saves him.

SAVES.

HIM.

What the hell does that mean now? That he would thank him for being saved? Oddly, all the hate dissipated. So he asks himself, he asks the skies.

_Why does things have to be this way?_

He has to keep hating. Or else the part of him that wants to **accept** the kindness will eat him alive. All the thoughts he gathered tired him. Hence, he fainted.

That night, no one dared to approach Kanda or even his room.

All of them were feeling guilty. They didn't know that one thing about him. That weakness they witnessed...they never saw it until now.

Kanda was nowhere near the word _'fragile'_.

He was a strong person.

But seeing him lose to his pride...

Daisya was the most guilty. After all, he was the one who did that to Kanda. Tyki had a bad time consoling them. They were supposed to be happy today.

"Neh, Allen. Why don't you go check on Yuu-chan? He should be up now." The redhead tried to smile but failed.

"Let him rest, Lavi. He had enough." Lenalee said as she helped Miranda prepare the dishes. She knew Kanda wasn't the only one who was stressed. Allen had it bad as well. Even he did save Kanda, there was a part of him that mocked him...the worst, at his weakness.

"But Yuu has to eat!"

"It's okay Lenalee, I'll bring him food later on." Allen stood up and went to approach the falls.

Kanda deserved nothing to drown. He's just being himself is all. Any more damage will ruin him. He didn't know if approaching Kanda right now is the best thing.

Allen was afraid.

It was enough that Kanda hates them. Everything could have been more peaceful if it didn't happen. The white haired teen could only give himself self-hate.

Back to Kanda.

He tossed around in his sleep as his mind was filled with the thoughts of the stupid moyashi.

Oh god.

He sat up abruptly, annoyed at that fact.

"CAN'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKER!"

Aaaand he's shouting at the wall. Way to go. The more he thought about the moyashi, the more he thought about the details...everything.

It was getting to him.

Ooh, what's that? A tent on his pants. He blushed crimson red in realization.

One funny fact about Kanda: He never MASTURBATED before. Of course, he never had the desire to jerk off. Or even fuck.

_HOLD THE FUCK UP._

He doesn't desire **girls**. And he's absolutely sure that he's not **gay**. So what the hell is happening now?

He just thought of.

THE.

FUCKING.

MOYASHI.

Ooh that pun works oh **so** well.

Kanda didn't know what to do.

Thinking dirty thoughts is just wrong.

So fucking wrong in all angles.

We're talking about his mortal enemy. Who is constantly being _nice_ to him. Who fakes many things, even his emotions. Who put him into the emotional mess he is right now. Not to mention, the one who made the tent in his pants.

He's pissed, embarrassed and confused.

What could he say?

He doesn't know how to please himself, he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and moreover, he will not be able to face the moyashi anymore. The raven went out of the bed and shakily fell to his knees. He couldn't bear with the restriction, breathing heavily. He needed to do something. _Anything. _Hence he seeks the almighty friction.

His hand shook as it traveled down to touch his groin. The restriction of his clothing pained him every minute and so did his sensitivity to touch. It was his own but the feeling was new. It made him feverish, his entire body felt hot much like how he was drowning in the water...only in the heat this time.

His thoughts of the beansprout isn't helping at all.

What story does it tell now?

The kindness emanating from the other...especially the one he witnessed for himself... He didn't deserve it. The raven tries to will the thoughts and the feeling away but both seemed to stay. Maybe until he admits it and becomes honest with himself, that is.

Enter the Walker. In all honesty, Allen neither knew nor it crossed his mind that what he would see the moment he entered Kanda's room is the raven in a panting mess. It was like barging into the other's personal time. By personal time, he means time to build up all the hate for them by himself. This though, he never expected. Kanda's moans reached his ears and it was so wrong. The more he stared, the more he was affected by the lust that clouded Kanda.

_What was he lusting about?_ was what Allen could think of the moment.

"Kanda..." The familiar voice sent tremors to the raven's spine. He quickly turned to look at the direction where the voice came from, eyes widening a fraction as he realized how embarrassing it is to be found by him...of all the people.

"O-Oi, what are you doing here?!" Allen slowly placed the tray at the side table nearby, not taking his eyes off the sight before him.

"I...thought of giving you food because you might be hungry and tired after what happened to you." He tried his best to control himself.

_Stop. Just...stop. _The sincerity makes Kanda's heart jump in his rib cage.

"You...you did this to me." His eyes are all glazed.

"I...what...y-you..._**that**_?" Allen was taken aback. It was him who sent Kanda in that state? The hate, he understands. But the lust?

"You're so kind, you know that?" Kanda rasped out. "I know. But...how is that related to-" Allen started but he was cut off.

"Let me finish, you idiot." He was forced to stop pleasing himself just to prove his point. "You're so kind, it's making me weak. I'm feeling things I shouldn't."

"You hate me Kanda, I know." Allen looked down in shame.

"That's the problem right now! I can't bring myself to hate you!" Kanda retorted. That surprised Allen. "You saved me even if you hate me! That's absurd!"

"What would be even more absurd is if I let you drown." _Stop. Please._

"But I deserved to drown, didn't I?"

"You didn't. You never did." Allen sighed. "All you did was protect yourself and keep yourself away from us. That was something I couldn't see before." Kanda couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Kanda. I'll take responsibility of what I did to you." Allen knelt down and embraced the raven in his arms. It was when he felt that Kanda's body has grown too hot. "You have a fever!"

"...'m not...I just want to...let it out..." Kanda hitched a breath. Allen had forgotten that Kanda was having a bad time confronting him while having an erection. He did say he'll take responsiblity. Allen removed his left glove and teased the flat stomach with his fingers down to the hard shaft. Precum dripped from the tip, showing how much Kanda endured. Kanda covered his eyes with his arms shy. His legs already parted was an unbearable position, even more when it was Allen who was stroking him.

"...mmnh..!" he moaned. Allen kissed Kanda's forehead to make him feel at ease.

"Show me your face, Kanda." He coaxed.

"I- It's embarrassing..you idiot." His arms shook white haired teen ran his thumb on the slit, eliciting a hearty moan from Kanda.

"You won't regret it. I promise." Those chocolate eyes looked into silver ones as trust formed within. Kanda slowly lowered his arms and showed his face tinted with a pretty shade of pink. It was breathtaking. Allen immediate kissed Kanda while he held his waist. Chaste it started but soon it went sensual that it overrode Kanda's senses. The closeness and the kiss was too much for the raven yet it made him want more. He jerked up his hips against Allen's hand...he wanted it to last. Heat pooled in his gut as he was close to orgasm.

"I'm...coming...hnngh..!" White hot liquid escaped him as he rode out on pleasure. It stained Allen's shirt and his stomach.

Kanda was tired and glad that was over. But Allen's responsibility isn't. Allen cleaned him up and carried him to the bed. After a while, he fed him with the food he brought for Kanda.

"Are you feeling better now?" Allen asked.

"...yes." Kanda answered quietly.

"That's good. Then I'll leave now." He smiled as he went for the door.

"W-Wait...!" Kanda want to hold him back. Allen stopped for a while. _Is he leaving me just like that?_The raven's chest constricted.

"Don't worry, Kanda. My responsibility goes on forever." It was when Kanda shrunk in his pillow. Allen laughed a bit at the sound of shifting mattress and left.

Outside... Allen passed out on the concrete floor.

Lavi poked him with a billiard stick, "Yo, Allen. You okay?"

"I need a lot of tissue." is all he could say.

Timothy saw them and tugged Tyki's shirt to call his attention. "Hey look! Allen's butt is floating."

Tyki's eye twitched in knowing and whispered to himself, _"He's not floating. __**He has one hell of a hard on.**__" _

* * *

A/N: Reviews about the story is welcome but if you want to answer the title, please PM me~

Gin-shiyou, over and out~


End file.
